c Moving
by ms.maxwell
Summary: Hey incase you read my first fic you know how hard it was to read cause i didn't use paragraphs! Well me and the enter key bonded in this fic!!^_^


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me!!I don't own Uhaul either!I' am not making any money what so ever!!

Hope you like it!!!^_^Enjoy!!

# Moving

"Duo let's go the moving truck is here," exclaimed Anais.

"I'll be right there," shot back Duo.

Duo walked down the stairs pulling with him a box in it was Anais's ornaments like vases and even x-mas stuff and little picture frames and 3 photo albums."I'll get the box with the candles and big picture frames," she told the American pilot. 

"Watch the entertainment center," warned Catherine to the moving man."Once again thanks Cat for helping us move," nagged Anais."No problem," Catherine reassured her now annoying friend for the 6th time.

"I got the fridge," yelled Duo scaring the girls to death."Can I take it in the car, please?'' 

"It doesn't fit in the car, Duo, besides there's no food in it I took the food out." Said Anais.

"No food?" asked Duo, "Then who needs it put it in the Uhaul truck."

Everyone minus Duo sweat-dropped. A.n. Yes, even the moving men

"Where is the food then?" asked Duo. "It's in the new house…." Before she could finish Duo was running out the door and down the street.

"Should we tell him the new house isn't for miles," asked Catherine.

"No at least he's outta my way," said Anais.

~~The day after they finish moving and getting the house ready~~

"Welcome Quatre, Catherine" said Anais letting them in the new house."Wow it looks great," complimented Quatre. "Thanks," said Anais. 

As the rest of the GW boys and they're respective girlfriends, or fiancée in Milliardo and Trieze's case.

"Where's Duo," asked Trowa."Dunno but you can help your self to any snack I set out and the drinks are in the fridge.I'll go get Duo," said Anais.

~~Upstairs where Duo is~~

Power tool sounds can be heard from his room._I wonder what Duo can be doing with power tools in his room on the carpet!!_ "Duo what are you doing?" asked Anais."Nothing," he quickly replied. "Well let's go out to the deck it's a beautiful day and everyone's here already," said Anais.

~~On the deck~~

"It's real nice here. I love the neighborhood it's so quiet," pointed out Relena."Too quiet," replied Heero eating away at the Cheez Itz.

Quatre goes to reach for a Cheez itz, but is stopped by Heero. 

"Omae o Kuroso," Heero of course!

"Ok Heero whatever you say," said Quatre with a small sweat-drop.

WuFei goes to get one and is also stopped by Heero.*Bah* we see a big lump and a nearly unconscience Heero, accompanied by a screaming Relena.We also see WuFei running off with the Cheez Itz and a 2x4.

~~ In the backyard~~

"Come in Lighting Count."

"Roger Commander,"

We see Trieze behind some bushes and Zechs behind a tree with walkie-talkies.

"Ok launch the attack on L-5,"

"Roger."

Zechs shoots with his water gun at the imaginary target, but instead hits Noin and Lady Une. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!!"

"Retreat!!"

"Roger"

Noin and Lady Une start chasing their fiancées.

~~Deck~~

Relena put ice on Heero's bump.WuFei was happy sitting in lounge chair with Sally next to him sharing his Cheez Itz with her and only her.Trowa was finishing his sprite.Hilde was helping herself to another serving of salad.Catherine was inside inspecting the house. 

Just then Anais and Duo came down. 

"Duo start the bb-q while I set the table," Anais told Duo.

"Food's ready," announced Duo.

"Hey, where's Noin, Trieze, Lady Une, and Zechs," asked Quatre.

~~Backyard~~

Zechs is tied to a chair with his hair in a bun, make-up on, with mouth was taped, and Noin was wetting him with a water gun.

Trieze was hanging on a tree branch also wearing make-up, his eyebrows were plucked,A.N. Yay!!! His eyebrows were plucked! His mouth was also taped shut and Lady Une was wetting him with a hose.

Lady Une hears Duo say the foods ready and tells Noin. Lady Une and Noin go to eat leaving their fiancées behind. 

~~Dinner~~

" Where are Zechs and Trieze," asked Sally as they walked in. 

"They had to leave in a hurry," replied Noin with a grin.

After everyone is sitting down Catherine says, "So, Noin you never told us who the Maid of Honor is."  
  


"Well I decided Relena," replied Noin and added cleverly knowing this wouldn't end well, "But you're all brides maids so on Saturday we're going to get the brides maids' dresses."

"What about you Une," asked Hilde.

"I chose Catherine," responded Une, "But you're all brides maids and I'm coming with you guys and Noin."

Everyone started to serve themselves.

"Pass the gravy, Anais," asked Relena.  
  


As Anais passes the gravy it falls on Relena's dress getting her skirt all dirty.

"Whoops," said Anais with an evil smirk.

"Ahhhhhhh,"shrieked Relena, "My new skirt!"

_I knew this wasn't going to end well_ thought Noin to herself.

"Hilde pass the mashed potatoe, please," asked Catherine.

Hilde threw the mashed potatoe on Catherine's head."Take that MAID OF HONOR!!!" yelled Hilde.

This lead to a catfight.

"Oh Relena well just dirty the whole dress and it will look like one color" suggested Anais while pouring the gravy on Relena's dress.

This lead to another catfight.

_Hey I'm not missing this _thought Sallyas she jumped into the now one big catfight!!!Noin and Lady Une tried to stop the catfight.

"Hey I got an idea," announced Duo, " Why don't we eat in front of the T.V. and watch Sunday night football while they fight. I'll get the beer!"

~~The day after~~

A.N. Keep in mind Zechs and Trieze are still tied up out side 

The sound of the power tools goes off again in Duo's room.

Anais come home from food shopping and runs upstairs to see what's going on.

She finds a big whole in the wall!!

"How do you like the new big wall -length window," asked Duo proudly.

Anais just simply fainted.

~~The next day~~

They call an architect to check the hole.

"The weight of the house is pushing down on the hole which will cause this side of the house to collapse," he said that calmly like when Trowa speaks.

"How long before it collapses," asked Anais.

"Three days," he responded once again calmly.

~~3 days later~~

Anais and Duo already left, but Trieze and Zechs are still in the backyard.

They saw the whole thing collapse and bits off the house flew right by them.

"mmmmmmmmmm mnmpmpmnp," was all Zechs could say for his mouth was taped.

Translated: hhhhheeeeellllpppp!!! Anybody!!!!

How'd youlike it?Me and the enter key bonded incase you read my last fic.Please review!! *^_^*


End file.
